


but all I want is you in my sunken dreams

by thetealord



Series: doe eyes and lies [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dubious Consent, Gaslighting, M/M, Masturbation, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetealord/pseuds/thetealord
Summary: “When will you let go of the past?” Ardyn asked, too lightly.title fromand you will know us by the trail of dead's "sunken dreams"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the doe eyes and lies series by myself and @jonphaedrus although it can also stand on its own. It's meant to fall after chapter 1 and takes place a day or two before the beginning of chapter 2. Dream Ardyn is not real Ardyn, more a manifestation of the struggle Cor is having with himself.

He was in the desert, alone. It was sundown. There were no cars on the road, only a long stretch of pavement that wound off into the distance. “Cor,” a voice was purring in his ear in the same condescending tone he’d used when he addressed him behind the diner. He could see his eyes, glowing amber, even though the Chancellor was behind him, arms draped across his shoulders. “Why so glum?”

“I’m not,” Cor growled, tried to move away but he couldn’t. Ardyn pulled him closer, lips against his neck, and he could tell the other man was smiling.

“Oh, I know you are. You don’t have to pretend. You’ve been so miserable ever since you lost your precious King.”

“You don’t know,” Cor breathed, trying to hold himself back. “ _Anything_ about that.”

“Oh, but I do.” He could feel the other man curling around him, warm breath on his neck, on his ear, that tickled his skin. He closed his eyes. “I know everything about you, Cor. I know how much you loved Regis. I know how much it hurts to have him gone. You must feel so alone.”

“ _Stop it_ ,” Cor growled, turning and slamming him back against the wall, and they were behind the diner again, with the sun slowly setting over the horizon, casting long shadows across the back lot. Ardyn’s eyes were bright, sharp amber, drawing him in. He had his hand around Ardyn’s throat and the other man grinned back at him, like a predator who was just where he wanted to be. Cor shuddered.

“But isn’t that what you want, Cor?” he purred. “You want someone who understands, don’t you? You want someone to know how long you’ve waited to be touched like this?” He pressed one hand to Cor’s cheek, fingers gently touching his jawline, curling into the hairs along his chin, and for a moment, Cor felt himself relax, close his eyes.

“Yes,” he admitted, under his breath, reluctantly.

There was a quiet laugh that felt like it was all around him, and Ardyn dragged him close by the collar of his shirt, until their lips nearly touched. “How could you ever think that someone like me could give that to you?”

“I _don’t_ ,” Cor snarled.

“But you’re dreaming of me anyway.” Ardyn smiled, condescending. “I’m touched, it’s so sweet.”

Cor tightened his grip on his neck but Ardyn still grinned, like a cat with all the cream. “For so many years, you wanted Regis,” he said, even as Cor choked him, “and all those years you were only a friend to him. He would never give you what you truly wanted. You stopped seeing other men because of him. You _dedicated_ yourself to him. Even if you couldn’t have him, you always thought protecting him would be enough. But it was never enough, was it, Cor?”

“Stop it,” he begged, tears at the corners of his eyes.

“Oh, but I’m only just beginning,” the other man said, and pressed one thigh between his legs. Cor hadn’t even realized he was hard, and ground down against him, ashamed, embarrassed, angry, flushing all over and clenching his jaw, and he couldn’t tear his gaze away from Ardyn’s wide, bright eyes. “You’ve been desperate for so long,” Ardyn continued, “then here I come, someone you should hate, and look at how much you want me. I’m nothing like Regis, you know. Are you really that starved for attention?”

“Stop it,” Cor whispered again, but it was weak, and he had himself pressed tight up against the other man, grinding against his thigh like a desperate teenager.

“You’re a disgrace,” Ardyn said, and it was true. “Regis would despise you, for this. You’ve betrayed him by wanting me.”

“That’s not true,” Cor tried to say, but it came out strangled and hoarse. He was crying.

“I’ll never be him,” Ardyn said. “But would he really have been able to give you what you wanted, anyway? Don’t you want this, so much more? Look at what I’m letting you do. Look at how much _I_ want you.”

“Shut _up_ ,” Cor hissed, grinding helplessly against him and leaning into him, his lips on Ardyn’s neck, beneath his hair, his still fingers clutching the other man’s throat. Ardyn was right. He did want this. He wanted this, and he hated that he wanted it.

“When will you let go of the past?” Ardyn asked, too lightly, and he could hear Regis and all the Lucian Kings whispering their disapproval, their voices echoing all around him. _Traitor_ , they cried. Traitor. Cor slumped down as he listened to them, torn between them all, letting out quiet, pained sobs. Ardyn was gone, and Cor was alone, jerking himself off, as he had for so many years, coming over his own hand with no one else there.

He awoke, sweating, gasping for breath, the sheets wet, his cock aching. Rolling onto his back, he stared at the ceiling and rubbed his eyes. He was in the inn room in Lestallum. Safe.

He groaned quietly. Every night. Every damn night he had that same dream, or some variation of it. It was going to drive him mad.

He knew he wouldn’t go back to sleep. Not after that. He never did.

So, he threw his legs over the edge of the bed and got up.


End file.
